Trading Camps
by Misty-Cat85
Summary: Karate Camp and Band Camp switch camps for a day...
1. Prologue

Trading Camps

Ok-=- we went to band camp this year, and My Friends and I met these guys from a Karate Camp that was sharing the camp with us--- we thought it would be funny if we "traded camps" for a day--- well, this is what I think would happen….

---- Day 1---- The Ingenious Idea ----

            It was about 9:00—the guard was in the barn dancing while the band ran down to the parking lot and back.  We were happy to be dancing and not running… (ah the joys of guard) "MELISSA!! Stop daydreaming- you're not even doing the right exercise" Chris yelled—"OH! Sorry!" I said, quickly correcting my mistake, thinking how stupid this was.  Being bored, I looked out the window and saw a bunch of people in Karate uniforms.  "that looks like fun" I whispered to the girl standing next to me, not realizing that Kim, another staff member, was right behind me, "Well, then why don't you go join them?" I looked at them and said- "Nah I'd rather be here" while thinking "Dude, that looks so cool, and no dancing!"

            Later, during the morning block, we saw them again running around the field and such, still wishing that I was with them, I watched them during water breaks, and got teased by my friends quite a bit.  Mrs. M. saw them too (a/n- she's our main instructor—black belt – yeah) " I wonder what kind of Karate it is," she thought out loud, of course most of the guard was checking them out to see if there were any hot ones, but they were all so little that it was very pointless to contemplate doing anything.  

            At lunch I discovered they had the same lunchtime as the band, so I pointed them out and talked to my anime-crazy friends and we agreed that Karate rocks, it's so much cooler than band camp.  The rest of the day passed by, we didn't see hide or hair of the Karate kids, so the time passed rather slowly.

            Finally it was night block, we were all ready to go and have karaoke at cabin 25 like we did every night, when all of a sudden, the entire brass section, who turned back field said "what the heck? Do you see that rabbit?" and stuff like that (not in unison). "It's the Evil Bunny Rabbit From HELL!!!" one flutist screamed.  By this time, everyone turned around to see, but the rabbit was gone.  The disturbance caused our instructors to call a much needed water break when everyone found out that there was a person in a bunny costume on the guard field (a/n- there's an ensemble fields, behind that is a guard field, next to that is the drum line field).  That stirred things up for awhile and finally it was the end of the day. 

            A half hour later, My friend and I were on cabin 25's porch chilling and singing with the sophomore boys and Kate, who is a junior, it was always a lot of fun, but it was clean your cabin night, and heather brought her light saber, had a fight with a guy with a broom who was kicking people off the porch, once 11:30 rolled around, the band dads told us to return to our cabin, which we did.

            When we were sitting on the steps of our porch, two guys came up and started talking to us, they introduced themselves as Mike and Tim, and they were with the Karate camp.  Once the introductions were over, we talked about our rehearsal schedules, water breaks, etc. Oh- and we found out that Tim was the rabbit.  After about fifteen minutes, we came up with a plan that our camps would switch schedules the next few days… then the band mommies came and scared them off…

Ok- that was the prologue, all this really happened, but from here on out, it's pure fiction 'cause in real life, we never went anywhere with this idea. ^_^ 

Chapter 2: Morning block for the two camps (no more 1st person) 

So.. what'd you think? R&R-- oh- and I've noticed a lot of stories have band warfare in them… whether it be against each other, or against a metronome.  Well, I had a conversation not too long ago with my Friend, Tim, who wanted to sabotage our band using Ninja people….

Me: UD's music program rocks.

TmDurn7: ...sabotage!

Me: NOOOOO

TmDurn7: ...assassins perhaps...ninja assassins?

Me: um.... we could take 'em- we've got rifles and sabers cause much pain

TmDurn7: but...they're ninjas

Me: but we're the color guard, we specialize in taking people out

TmDurn7: `perhaps you're not understanding; ninja

Me: so?

TmDurn7: they've got mysticism

Me: yah- well we have formations

TmDurn7: well so do they

Me: *drill-deadly if you're not in the right place*

TmDurn7: ninja formations

Me: trust me- we almost took out the clarinet section once.

Me: oh- and we have our staff

TmDurn7: but ninjas have poisons

Me:? Never heard of that one before

Me: *who's to say we don't?*

TmDurn7: d'uh ninjas always use poison...and fire

Me: heats nothing after band camp\

TmDurn7: even lava?

Me: hmm- we have the band room- our safety zone

Me: we've got the drum line also

TmDurn7: that is true...

Me: with drumsticks and cymbals, don't mess with that!

TmDurn7: maybe the ninjas would have samurai as well

TmDurn7: samurai made of lava

Me: hmm...

Me: that could pose a problem...

Me: contemplating...

Me: we have gallons of water at band camp- therefore the ability to extinguish the 

samurai!

TmDurn7: but then they'd just be stone samurai, therefore harder to damage

Me: yeah- but they'd also not move as fast

TmDurn7: you'd need to use band-magic hidden in the rituals of your routines

Me: yeah- we'll use our cult-like powers to draw them in

TmDurn7: I was thinking more calling upon the Dead Gods' powers to strike them down with unholy energy, but that works too

Me: hehe

Me: yup

Me: so, ninjas would be no problem, even with fiery samurai 

Me: HAH!

TmDurn7: well, they would be a problem for sure

TmDurn7: i mean, try putting on a guard show with lava bombs and poison shuriken

TmDurn7: it could be done, but it'd be problematic

Me: sounds fun.

TmDurn7: indeed

Me: now, if the ninjas were the stupid judges...

Me: that would be fun

Me: hehe

TmDurn7: heh. how evil of you

Me: ^ _^heh:-P

Me: *laughs evilly*


	2. Chapter 2: Morning block for the two cam...

Trading Camps

Ok- updating quickly so that fire will not be thrown at me—I don't wanna burn!! Hehee- thanks for reviewing Madison!

Chapter 2--morning block--

            It was 8:00—everything was quiet- well, except the amounts of food being taken in at the dining hall.  Karate people and bandos wandered around with food sitting down in their designated sections.  It was sunny out- I nice change to the moist rehearsals that were being had.  The two groups eyed each other as they ate.  The band was surprised when they saw the Karate instructor and Mr. M get up and approach the podium where a microphone was found.  

            "All right everybody, Listen Up!" Mr. M. said.  The band did (half had food in their mouths) and looked at their seemingly insane band director, meanwhile the Karate people were getting nervous. "Who is that bald dude standing up with master?" they all asked each other.  

            "I am Mr. M, band director at UD. This fellow and I have decided to "Trade Camps" for a day.  Just for fun, because the band is so far ahead of schedule and you karate kids have been excellent, we have decided to go until 12:00, enduring what the other group must endure on a routine basis, and we'll meet here for lunch to see how everyone is doing."

            After this announcement was made, a large uproar followed by both groups, inquisitive and quite scared at what might come out of this set up.  Especially the karate kids, who were much younger than most the band, and they couldn't grasp why the band looked so happy about this…

            At 8:30, Mr M went back up to the mike and said.. "Ok- honorary band members, report to the upper field at 9:00, you will receive more instructions then!"  The Karate kids left the dining hall, in order to get ready for the day's work. The marching band looked  at each other, confused.  They were lost, the band parents all filed out and the people left in the room were the Karate instructors.

            "Ok, now, I understand you have different sections in this large band of yours…" he was interrupted by a drum staff member, "I'm sorry, I need the drum line, sorry guys, you don't deserve a day off yet!!" the drum line grudgingly followed him out the door.  Next, Chris popped his head in the room "Sorry guys, the color guard ain't cute right now, seniors, you can stay, underclassmen, come with me!" Unhappier sighs erupted from the guard members who had to go work. "Ok," Chris said, "I'm done, have fun everyone!" with Chris gone, the Master started talking again.

            "I understand you have different sections in this band of yours, correct?" everyone confirmed that he was correct.  "Will you please go sit with that section now?"  A lot of hustle and bustle, the band split up into trumpets, saxophones, flutes, clarinets, tubas, mellophones, and guard.  The Master pointed to the Mellos and Tubas, "you two groups, combine!", they moved together." All right, now we only have 5 instructors, so you there,  (he pointed to the guard) split yourselves up, I will not tolerate any talking." The guard split themselves up and went to the different groups. "Now- I will assign you a teacher."   

            Misty and Heather, who were talking to the two boys the night before, were happy when they saw one of them walking towards them.  "Hey Mike!" Heather said, to the surprise of everyone but Misty.  "Oh, hi!"

            "Why aren't you with the rest of the camp?" 

            "Well, I'm actually an instructor."

            "Awesome." Heather said, oblivious to the looks she was getting.  Melissa was busy explaining it all to her friends.

            "All Right everyone, listen up!" Mike said, "10:00- in the outside Gym!"

            "really?? That's insane!" everyone started talking.

            "yeah- don't be late!" with that, Mike walked away.   

Misty, Heather, Jeannette, Brittany, and Bruskin headed back to their cabin, they saw the karate kids running up from the parking lot, all of them were glaring at the five girls leisurely walking towards their cabin.  "Haha," Heather said, "They're running!" 

"Yeah- and so will we be in an hour." Jeannette said.

"yup ^_^, but I don't care, I'll be too happy just being in their camp!" Misty proclaimed, "c'mon it's KARATE!! That stuff rocks"

"yeah it does!" Heather and Misty high-fived, the other three looked at them.

"ok, just because you met them and this was part your idea, doesn't mean everyone wants to do this!" Bruskin complained.

"But it's KARATE." Jeannette said, exasperated.  They went back to the cabin and sat around eating and reading mangas until 10:00 rolled around. At this time, they went to the gym.

            "Yay! I can't wait!!" Heather sang, running across the field towards the building. The others pretended not to know her.  When they got to the gym, Mike waited for them in full- Karate garb.  "All right," he said, "it's ten o-clock-everyone here?" Heather (section leader) looked around the room at all the clarinetists, "yup, all here" she said.  "Ok, then we'll start with a quick warm up, lets go run up and down that hill 20 times, then we'll do a military crawl forewords and backwards around the baseball diamond, 5 times, then we'll meet back here."

            Given these orders, the band people ran, whooping and screaming out encouragements. "SILENCE!!" Mike's voice rang out, they completed the 20 laps in silence, watching the honorary band members try to march in a block.  After they were done the laps, half of them dropped and started the crawl around the baseball diamond, "Ewwww, I'm not going in there, it's dirty!" a freshman clarinetist screamed. 

            "Oh yes you are," Jeannette said, pulling her down to the dirt. Once they had finished crawling around in the dirt, the group met back in the gym.  

            "so, what'd ya think? Mike asked, a collective groan was his response, "ok, that's good.  Now, we'll learn some basic Karate techniques, then we'll start sparring, I will assign you someone who I think is at a similar skill level." After saying this, he taught them some kicks and punches, and gave them pointers on how to block, and told them to not really kill each other, but it turned out to be more problematic than he had planned…

"No, no, turned in! Flexed foot! Where do you think you are? Dance class?" he asked, watching a few guard members kicking. "Arm muscles, put your back behind it!" he yelled at some lackadaisical clarinet players.  After about an hour of training, he said, "ok, you two- sparring partners, that goes for you two as well…" and so, he split up all the people into sparring partners.   "All right, you two…(He pointed at Misty and Heather)… you're first!"

            The two girls entered the ring, looked at each other, smiled and started fighting. 

            "Damn Clarinetist!" Misty called (in Kyo fashion—fruits basket)

            "Stupid Guard Girl!" Heather replied (much like Yuki from Fruits Basket)

            The insults continued to fly as they fought.

            It was obvious that they both had a natural talent for the sport. After about 10 minutes, neither one of them was relenting; there were a few bruises though. "All right," Mike said, "I taught you about 1/3 of what you two were actually doing, explain, have you done Karate before?"

            "Umm, anime, and fighting games…" Heather started

            "Yeah- and mangas, one learns a lot" Misty finished, the two girls laughed at Mike's surprised face.  Actually the whole place was quite surprised at these two girls.

            "All right, since they're done, who's next… umm… you two!" the fighting continued until everyone had fought.  But Misty and Heather's fight was by far the best. By now it was lunch time, so the tired band went and joined their friends, boisterous and happy. 

            About 10 minutes later, the Karate kids came in, they didn't look to happy, and neither did the drum line or underclassmen guard members.

--end morning block part 1 –

Sorry the chapters are short--- first block with the bandos—next chapter's morning block with the karate kids—then they'll get longer 'cause morning block's the shortest block of the day.  SO what'd you think? R&R!!!

**I want to apoligize for guard and drum line people who didn't get to be with the karate camp, but they seriously need the work- and it's too many people.**


End file.
